Metamorphosis
Video:Druid Metamorphosis Metamorphosis is a skill gained by using a 2nd or Third level license. It takes 12JP to increase its duration, attack damage, or shorten the cooldown, with up to 120JP in each category. It can be placed on the G key of the keyboard, and transforms your weapon for a short while. Each license unlocks a different Metamorphosis with a different function. Skills cannot be used while Metamorphosis is active. Moves like the summoner's Death Line will persist after Metamorphosis's activation. Metamorphosis will be canceled by hitting G while it's in use, should you need it. Swordsman's Metamorphosis Lord Whip - Attacks 4 times like the regular swordsman's attack, at twice the range. Fourth swipe can reach anywhere on the map, aiming for the strongest target. Length is good for clearing extra bullets. Fencerthumb|right|300px Rapier - Long range, hits fast, and every 4 seconds there is a larger hit. Works best with lots of Dex. You lower blocking ability considerably. Assassin Chakram - Sword is thrown instead of swung for the duration. Warrior Greatsword - Increases range of the swordsman's attack. Slayer Polearm - Uses two headed spear that is about the range of a regular attack. The attacks spin 360 degree around you. Bullets are nearly always blocked as long as you keep attacking. Good for boss dps but risky due to small area of effect Sword Master Dual Swords - Utilizes both swords in a quick slashing motion several times Blocks most/to all bullets, good for clearing mobs. It is said to be comparable to old Swords regular attack in terms of defensive ability but with slower slashes. Summoner's Metamorphosis Necromancer Dark Mage - A mage is summoned and fires chainbreak nonstop. The mage is slower than a regular attack and hits 2 enemies at a time for very high damage. Illusionist Shadow - A dark ghostly figure is summoned, who shoots at enemies and leaves a trail. It can be compared to the Battle Mage attack. Druid Parasite - Shoots out low damage homing bugs while attack is held down. thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Warlockthumb|300px|right|Now thats one Big O... Stone Golem - You summon a giant golem and sit on it shoulder like a parrot. It has very slow attack speed and very low dmg. It has some blocking capability but is low. '' '' Evoker Devil Hand - A dark hand is summoned. It will flail around enough to stop slower bullet patterns. It can also pound the ground, or fire a long range beam. The summoner does not control which of these actions are done when. ' ' Shaman Blood Worms - Send out worms at the rate of 2-3 per sec. Worms are harmless right after being released and keep moving forward. After 1 sec, they will be activated, choose a target and chase it until hits. They will choose the hardest target on the screen first, but won't choose that target again before all targets on the screen have been selected once. Worms deal high damage, very effective against BOSS mobs, but not that mych if there're many targets around. Magician's Metamorphosis Magus Royal Staff - Blast damage done to locked on targets. ' ' Battle Mage Magic Spears - Multiple spears shoot out without having to lock on, but auto aim instead. ' ' Priest Bible - Every regular attack leaves a lightning node behind. Nodes attack enemies who enter it's range. Sage Windcaller - Each attack leaves behind a tornado like that of the Ranger's Twister. They attack and block bullets. Invoker '''thumb|300px|right Orb - While the attack is held down, homing fire balls pour out. Every 15th shot or so, a huge fireball shoots straight ahead. '''Exorcist Charm (Someone try this class already!) Bowman's Metamorphosis Guardianthumb|right|300px|Shield Bow Shield Bow - Blocks the same type of bullets as a swordsman, and fires a huge spread shot. Every fourth shot the shield is lowered and guardian becomes vurnerable. The same target cannot take damage more than once per shot from this metamorph. Cannot move while firing. Can hit hidden enemies. ' ' Assaulter ''' Twin Bow - Changes your bow into two smaller bowguns. Will perform an attack like Arrow Orb (but weaker than its origin) while player hit the attack button. If the player holds the attack button, assaulter will perform attack similar to Dual Shot(Archer Skill), but has much bigger included angle(a right angle). If you release the attack button and rehold it, assaulter will focus to the front, this pattern is similar to normal attack but attack speed and damage are greatly improved. You can switch two attack pattern by release and rehold your attack button. '''Buster Bow Axe 'Striker ' Great Bow - A bigger bow, shoots 3 arrows per shot. Homing. Kind of like spamming Lead Shot. 'Gunner ' Cannon - Summons a Cannon to replace the bow. It shoots slow, high-damage bazooka enemy at the enemy. 'Sniper 'thumb|right|300px|Sniper's Crossbow Crossbow - Basically a stronger version of the archer's Chasing Shot. Differences from the normal Chasing Shot include each arrow locking on to a target (opposed to locking on, then firing 3 arrows like normal), a faster attack speed (basically offsets the fact that you are now only shooting 1 arrow at a time), and you do not suffer a decrease in movement speed. It should also be noted that the arrow velocity is MUCH higher, making your shots almost guaranteed to hit their targets.